1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for weaving two or three layered beaded fabric having a three-dimensional pattern thereon and relates to layered beaded fabrics woven by the method.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Woven beaded fabrics have a long history. Various kinds of beads made of such as glass, shell and the like have been employed, so that the beaded fabrics with various kinds of patterns have been woven up to now.
Looms for handicraft beaded fabrics (for example see reference 1) using threads, methods for weaving such as beaded fabrics (for example see reference 2) and the like are widely known nowadays.
In addition to two dimensional beaded fabrics provided by such looms and methods, methods for weaving three-dimensional beaded fabrics (for example see reference 3) are also widely known.
In the method disclosed in reference 3, a three-dimensional beaded fabric is provided by adhering a differently prepared beaded fabric to a two-dimensional beaded fabric, which means the three-dimensional bead fabric provided by this method does not have a smooth continuing feeling. Such smooth continuing feeling is provided, when one thread employed as a warp or a weft is woven into a three-dimensional beaded fabric. Consequently, a finished three-dimensional beaded fabric by the method in reference 3 gives a somewhat awkward feeling, so that a three-dimensional beaded fabric of high quality cannot be expected by this method.
[References]
Reference 1: Japanese laid open Patent No. 2000-355848
Reference 2: Japanese laid open Patent No. 2008-7866
Reference 3: Japanese laid open Patent No. 10-85012